Male In Wonderland
by Fanobu
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sera Lindell came to live with the Lidells and has a good time at school when brought to a mysterious place known as wonderland where everybody will love the foreigner. but to only make matters worse, Sera is a girl looking male!
1. Wonderland?

_**Hey its my first fanfic so please tell me how i did and if you have any ideas please feel free to send them in.**_

_**thank you for reading and please enjoy! =3**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

1. Wonderland?

"I'm Sera Lindell. I'm currently living with my cousin Alice Lidell. I know I may not look like one, but I promise I am 100% male. If you don't believe me I could prove it. Just because I have a beautifull face that could be mistaken for a girl's, long bangs, and long black hair that comes to the back of my knees, doesn't mean I'm gay or a girl. So all you gays-" I said introducing myself to my new class

"Enough information." Mrs. Higurashi cut me off as she showed me to my seat.

I could see girls whispering about the new student, me, and most likely on how 'cute' or 'hot' I was.

I saw guys all around me still wondering if I actually a guy or not.

Even Mrs. Higurashi stared at me for no real reason.

"Oi, Sera." Some girl whispered to me.

"Yes?" I questioned with a smile.

"W-well you see... me and my friends were just thinking about how cute you looked, and how you really do look like a girl."

What did I tell you?

Girls can't resist a guy like me.

"Really? I think you're really cute yourself to. There is no way I could be cuter than you."

I got her. I totally got her.

I can tell by how red her face turned the moment I said it.

"T-thats n-n-not true. Y-you really are cute."

"Thank you. You really are such a lovely girl."

I smiled my best smile.

"T-thank you." She tried to make out.

The bell had rung and I started to get my stuff ready when a crowd of people came around me.

"Sera, are you seriously a dude?" Some guy asked.

"Yeah. Why? You wanna try me?" I asked in a sexy tone.

He blushed. "N-no of course not!"

"I was kidding. Kidding!" I laughed.

"Oi wanna play some basketball?" another guy asked.

I beamed.

I was always the best at all my schools in basketball.

My size was an advantage along with my speed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna beat all of you!"

"Ahah! Little girl has the spirit!"

Now I'm really gonna win.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I got on the basketball court with the school's best player on the other team.

I had tied up my hair in a ponytail on the back of my head so it won't get in the way.

Now people really talked about how I looked like a real girl.

Finally, we started.

He ran towards the goal with the ball.

'Man he's so slow.' I thought as I swirled around stealing the ball while running full speed to the other side.

I jumped and the three-pointer line and took a shot.

Everybody looked in shock and amazment as the ball went straight in the goal.

"Amazing..." the guy behind me said panting.

"No one is that fast. You shot by the time i turned around!"

I smiled at him, I felt myself glow.

"First to 20?" I asked.

"You're on!" He smiled back.

It had took awhile, but I finally won with the points being 0 to 20.

I won without him being able to steal the ball at all.

"You're really good. You should join the basketball club."

"Join the track team to!"

"And tennis!"

"And chearleading!"

"And beauty!"

Seriously? Who said that last ones?

Wasn't real nice.

I glared their direction for a little bit to see them jump and look at the same person.

I sighed and looked away.

"I'm going to get a drink at a nearby cafe. Anyone wanna come?"

Honestly I only asked because I didn't really know where the house was and since Alice worked there, maybe we could walk home together.

So we were all eating while I just sipped at my rose tea and ate some cookie dough icecream.

"Sera!" I heard a familiar voice shout to me.

I think it's Alice's voice...?

I looked and sure enough it was.

She glomped me making me fall to the floor.

I could see guys at the table blushing madly at the scene that seemed to be 2 girls on the floor, one on top the other, and some girls blushing imagining them on top.

'This could be fun' I thought smirking evilly.

"Alice~" I said in my best sexy voice.

"I told you not to do this in public, its embarrassing enough at home~."

Of course she jumped off and said we should go as I followed her leaving behind girls with blushes or guys already bleeding at the nose.

"Well I'll be going home now. See you guys later!" I smiled as cute as possible as Alice dragged me when I took too long.

We had finally got home as I sat in the backyard knowing that if I went inside Mr. Lidell would get mad.

Nobody liked me here but Alice.

She was so nice to me and always told me stories of a place called "Wonderland."

Eventually after sitting here I got tired and fell asleep.

Not long after maybe about 5 minutes I had woke up to see a bunny in a red suit looking thing.

I stared and grabbed it and pulled it into a big embrace.

"You're sooooooooooooooo cute!" I squealed having a soft side for anything cute.

It looked up at me. It looked almost as if... it blushed?

It had soon got out of its daze as I let it go, but instead of running it stayed there and looked at me.

I stared at it as it stared back at me.

It seemed to sigh as I just stayed there.

"Thats no good."

Did the bunny just talk?

"Oi bunny... did you just talk?"

It stared at me.

"Oi bunny I know you just said something. I don't go crazy and I never will."

"I did and my name isn't 'bunny' its Peter." he smiled.

"Okay Peter." I replied

What kind of bunny is named Peter?

"Well I'm going to sleep, see you later."

"Why be so difficult?" I heard him say.

Then all of a sudden I hear a poof.

Poof? I just heard a poof... And it literally sounded like it went poof...

"Nng?" I groaned noticing I was being picked up.

"Oi put me down you stupid pedophile bunny man thingy." I said calmly.

I had no reason to be scared or anything so since he wouldn't put me down I just waited there without complaining.

'What? Is that a hole? I'm pretty sure that wasn't there earlier...'

"Are we going to go in or not?" I asked impatiently as we stood there for awhile.

"Of course!" he beamed.

"At least let me fall on my own."

"As you wish my love."

My love? Do I know him? I'm not gay...

"Oi do I know you?" I said as we fell down the hole.

"I know you." he smiled even more brightly.

"Okay thats sorta stalkerish you know..."

Light. There's light under us.

I did a little flip as I landed on the floor.

Peter looked at me a little amazed.

Whats wrong with him?

He pulled some sorta thing out of his coat.

"You should take-"

He was talking as my instincts took over and I snatched it as I drank all of it and passed it back to him.

"Hope you don't mind. I was sorta thirsty." I smiled a very innocent smile.

He smiled back. "My name is Peter White, I am the minister at the Hearts Castle. If you need me go there, please."

He took off leaving me there.

I had no idea where to go and what to do.

"Oh well. I'll just sleep here and check everything out in the morning." I thought out loud as I began to fall asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

_**So howd I do =3 please review and tell me**_

_**also if you have any ideas or anything please send them to me **_

_**thank you for reading!**_

_**next chapter will be in pretty soon I hope...**_


	2. Residents Of Clover Tower

Male in Wonderland

2. The Clover Tower and Its Residents

I awoke in a mess of grey matter.

'This _**is**_ a dream right?' I couldn't help but wonder since it all felt too real.

"You are quite right Sera, this is a dream." said a random voice from behind.

As I turned around, I saw an old floating pirate guy.

"I'm not a pirate nor am I old." The floating man slightly whined.

'I think you're just in denial...' I thought to myself.

"I'm not in denial either! I'm a sickly incubus okay? My name is Nightmare Gottschalk!" He said now completely whining.

I gave an obvious look of disgust and interest, "So you're here, in my dream, just to do _**that **_to me?"

Nightmare's whole face had turned a deep shade of red.

"N-no I wouldn't ever dare do _**that **_to you! I - I mean i-if you want me to I w-would..."

"And? What if I said I wanted you right now?" I said as I lay on the floor.

"E-Ehhhhhh? D-don't you think it's weird since we just met?" He exclaimed in a nervous and shocked tone.

"Eheh..." I started as Nightmare cocked his head to the side.

"Bahahahahah! You didn't think I was serious did you? I'm not gay!" Holding my stomach, I couldn't stop laughing. My insides started hurting as I felt something pick me up.

I stopped laughing and wiped away a few tears as I looked around me.

Nothing was touching me, yet I could feel me being lifted, 'Oh yeah, this is a dream so someone might be carrying me in the real world.'

I heard Nightmare mumble something. 'Sera is a guy?' Or something like that was all I could hear.

Well this sort of pissed me off. "So you know my name, can read my mind, but you don't even know what my sex is? That's pretty pathetic." I said in a low voice grabbing him by the collar, glaring.

I could see Nightmare shiver a little bit under my glare.

He opened his mouth then closed it. This caused me to tilt my head in confusion.

"Gack!" Was the weird sound Nightmare made as blood spurted on me.

"Ew!" I exclaimed pushing him down.

"I told you I'm sickly, right?" He looked up at me.

"Go to a hospital or something and fix that!" I yelled almost screaming at him.

"But hospitals are scary!" He whined.

'Not cute.' I thought.

"If you don't go to the hospital, I could always fix it for you right now." Popping my knuckles, I was about to hit him in the face when the place started to shake and some parts collapse.

"Saved!" Nightmare gleefully exclaimed.

"Hmmm? What's going on?" My voice now back to its regular tone.

"You're waking up Sera. Don't worry I'll see you in a bit."

With that, the place crumbled underneath me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up in a room that I'm sure wasn't mine.

I looked to the side to see a man with short blue hair with a lizard tattoo on his neck sitting by my bed.

"You're finally awake?" the man had said.

"Who're you?" I asked as I tried making my way deep into the blanket.

Removing the blanket from my face the mad answered, "Gray, Gray Ringmarc."

"Sera, Sera Lindell. Nice to meet you." I nodded sitting up.

I stared at the man "What's for breakfast *Onii-sama?" as I rubbed my eyes.

Gray froze at the word. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at the stiff posture he had.

"N-nothing. Here follow me to the dining room."

We both got up at the same time as I realized I was in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Uhm Gray Onii-sama, is there any extra clothes around here I can borrow?"

He looked at me surprised. "Well there should be some clothes over there in the closet..."

"Thank you Onii-sama!" I smiled my best smile which made him blush slightly.

I hummed a little happy as I got to the closet, but as I reached the closet I stopped humming.

I smiled an evil and annoyed smile.

Opening my door, I noticed Gray about to knock on my door as I opened it.

For some reason Gray was waving his arms as if something major happened.

"Why-" I began to ask until the taller older man fell on me causing me to hit my head on the floor.

"Ouch..." I sighed rubbing my head.

Opening my eyes, I saw Gray on top of me looking down with a slightly pink face and concerned, yet nervous eyes.

"A-are you okay? You're really red! I'm so sorry!" He said getting closer, one hand on my head and another on his.

"You're quite hot on your head. You might've gotten a cold from sleeping outside." He said now with a way more concerned voice than before.

"I - I guess. I don't really know, but can you get off? You're sort of heavy." I tried whining to get him away.

"O-oh sorry about that." He apologized about to get up as somebody ran into the room.

"Is everything alright here?" Nightmare said accidentally pushing Gray down again and making himself fall along with him.

Moving my face as quick as I could to save my face from getting hit [because we don't want a face as beautiful as mine to be ruined right?] As his face almost hit the ground beside mine. I closed my eyes expecting something to hit me as Gray came back down and Nightmare on my other side.

Just then I felt something soft rub across my lips.

Surprised I opened my eyes to meet Gray hovering close over me and his hair rubbing against my face.

'Soft...' was all I thought about at that moment closing my eyes a bit as I enjoyed the feel of his hair.

I opened my eyes at the feeling of his hair leave my face as Gray helped me up after he, himself got up.

He asked me if I was okay as I nodded a quick nod and as soon as I did he turned to Nightmare.

Gray glared at his furiously as he scolded him about how I might've gotten hurt.

After a while of Gray's scolding to Nightmare it became quiet.

It was a little too quiet as Gray and Nightmare had what seemed to be having a stare-down.

Out of nowhere Nightmare screamed and fell to the floor as Gray smiled what seemed to be... a victorious smile?

I ran to Nightmare confused and worried as I asked him what's wrong.

He pointed at Gray with his shaky finger, "Y-you're a murderer! Why would you do that to me?"

Now this only got me more confused. Gray didn't lay a finger on him.

"Needles…" Nightmare explained, as I immediately understood.

'Well... that's kind of sad.' I gave Nightmare a look of pity as he kept whining.

"Clothes… I'm going to get changed." I said looking at them, noticing that they most likely won't fit if I wore their clothes.

Going into my room, I heard an unfamiliar voice in the hall laugh followed by the sound of metal clashing.

In the closet were a whole lot of dresses.

'So frilly…' Is all I could think of after looking at this.

There were assorted colors of the dresses.

I decided to pick a dark blue dress with black frills. I used a blue ribbon that matched the dress to tie up my hair into a ponytail.

'Now that that's out of my way, let's see who that was in the hallway causing all the noise.'

As I opened the door, a sword and knife clashed right in front of my face.

"W-what?" I fell to the ground, surprised as I saw Gray and some guy in red fighting.

The guy in red had stopped swinging his sword at Gray as he saw me come out the room.

"Who is she?" He smiled my way, which really scared me a bit.

'Pedo?' I thought as I smiled the same huge grin he had, yet confused.

"Sera, Sera Lindell." I replied as he helped me up.

"I'm Ace! I work at the Castle of Hearts. I'm the knight." He said, full of pride.

'The Castle of Hearts? That's where Mr. Bunny said he'd be!'

I rushed up towards Ace and grabbed his hands.

"Bring me with you to this Castle of Hearts, *Ace-nii!" Whoa, I think I'm getting a little excited about this 'Wonderland'.

"Huh?" Gray questioned silently behind me.

"Why sure Sera!" Ace smiled as he tugged me behind him.

"I'll be back later Gray-Onii-sama!" I waved behind me as I got dragged farther into the hallway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-

"Uhm… Do you know where we are Ace-nii?"

Doubt. That's all I have for this man.

"Eh?" He said scratching his head, when he smiled and looked at me, "Guess I got lost again ahah."

'Not cute…'

"Ace-nii… you get lost often don't you?"

"Yupp!"

I sighed and grabbed his hand, "If you don't know where we are suppose to go, then we can just go back the way we came."

He tugged at my hand pulling me back, "I'm pretty sure it was this way…"

"Don't doubt my memory Ace-nii, plus you have no sense of direction."

"Ahahah!"

'He's real idiot. He seems almost carless. _**Almost.**_ But there's something about him he must be hiding… Oh well, I'll get to that later.'

"You look a lot like Julius now that I think about it." I snapped out of my daze as I noticed he said this looking closely to my face.

"J-Julius?" I stuttered a little freaked out.

"Yeah, he's the clockmaker fixer person." He tried explaining.

"But he works too much and is a real Meany!" His laughter filled the room, err hall.

"Oh~ I see. You must be close to this Julius."

"Hmmm? I guess."

We walked past where we had started and decided to just keep going forward till we find and exit.

Opening each door I past to see if it's an exit, I see a door at the end of the hallway.

"Ace-nii is that-"

"Found it!" He interrupted.

"Okay then…"

Opening the door, we found Nightmare running towards us.

Ace just moved and drew his sword about to start another practice.

"Sera~! Help me! Gray is trying to make me do my work!" Nightmare whined as he hugged me.

My expressions changed quickly.

From shocked, to embarrassed, to angry.

"W-wha? O-oi Nightmare-sama! G-get off!"

'He does know I'm a guy right?'

He shook his head in response, "I won't get off until you make him stop, and yes I know!"

I glared at him and hit him upside the head.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. This. Instant." I smiled as I pierced through him with my stare.

"Anyways, if all he wants is for you to do your work, then do it."

"Listen to Sera. She knows what's right." Gray said as he blocked another strike from Ace's sword.

Nightmare let go and pouted on the floor, "Sera you meany. I don't want to do my work!"

"Too bad, just do it anyways." I gave a 'humph' and walked towards what seemed to be the kitchen.

"But-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stared in the same direction of the voice.

'That man… I forgot he was here.'

"I'm trying to work here! Can you people be quieter? All of you are grown adults!" The man behind the counter of clocks started his lecture.

"Ace, stop attacking Gray in my office. Nightmare, go do your work as Gray says. And you-" He finally stopped, as he pointed at me.

"You…"

"She's Sera!" Ace chirped happily.

"The foreigner." Nightmare added.

"I found him on the roof-top and brought her inside." Gray stated afterwards.

I glared at him noticing he said 'her', but he obviously didn't notice it.

"Not good…" He muttered eyes growing a little bit wider.

"We need to send her back!" The man exclaimed.

"That's not very nice." I pouted arms crossed, "Besides, I like it here."

"We can't send her back." Nightmare said getting serious, "It seems she already drank it."

"Yeah, I drank it after Mr. Bunny-san offered it." I smiled after noticing what they were talking about.

"Mr. Bunny?" Julius, Gray, and Ace all questioned the name.

"Could that 'Mr. Bunny' be, by any chance, Peter White?" Ace asked as he looked confused.

"Yeah, he said that was his name…" I said sharing the look.

"That damned rabbit…" The man muttered.

Something clicked in my head as I remembered what I was going to ask earlier, "Is this the 'Julius' you were talking about, Ace-nii?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it is." He smiled towards me.

"He does look very mean and also very unsociable." I said as I walked up to Julius, inspecting him closely.

"But at the same time… He looks just like *Otou-sama…"

Ace laughed, "You two do look very alike!"

We looked at each other for a moment.

"No we don't." We both said plainly in unison.

Gray and Nightmare just stared at us for a few seconds.

"...They do look quite alike..." Gray stated a little shocked expression on his face.

"They do don't they." Nightmare said with the same expression.

"Ahah! Maybe Julius had a child without letting anyone know!" Ace said, still laughing like a phyco.

"Ace!"Julius yelled at the jolly man. "Ace-nii!" I yelled just as loud as the one before me.

"Ahah! You even reply at the same time!"

I was starting to get irritated, and I can tell Julius was to.

Me and Julius were looking at each other, trying to find out how we look the same.

'Well our eye and hair color are the same... And our hair both is long and tied up...'

Just then, I notice something tug on the ribbon in my hair.

"Oi! That's my ribbon!" I yelled infuriated by Ace's actions, "I hate it when my hair's down! Its so... loose!"

I noticed Julius had started scolding Ace as his hair was down too.

"Why are both of you getting so mad? All I did was take out your ribbons, hahaha!"

"Ace-nii, Give me back my ribbon." I said trying my best to calm down.

"Here, try get it." He chuckled lifting it up it the air out of my reach.

I struggled to reach it, even on the tips of my toes.

I tried jumping a little, but he would just move it farther behind him, once again out of my reach.

I noticed Gray leaving into the kitchen as Nightmare just stood there, almost right behind Ace.

I looked towards Nightmare and thought, 'Help me out here!'

He let out a sigh and grabbed it from Ace's hand.

"Here Sera." He smiled a little and I smiled back.

"Thank you."

Julius had got it ribbon from Ace and put his hair back up, and once again started working, saying something under his breath like, 'We don't look alike.' or, 'I'm going to kill him.'

Ace kept messing with Julius until finally he snapped again.

"Ace! Don't you have work to do?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess I do. Well I'll be leaving."

I waved, but then remembered that he said he was going to The Hearts Castle.

I turned and pointed to him as he left out the door, "Can I go?"

"Who're you asking?" Nightmare sighed as Gray looked at me coming out with coffee and gave one to Julius.

"It doesn't matter who, I just feel like I need permission." Unconsciously I looked towards Julius.

"Well be careful." Nightmare sighed.

"He isn't the best person to follow..." Gray added.

"Mm." Julius grunted taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you! I'll be back!"

I ran out the door to barely see Ace in the forest.

"Ace-nii!" I yelled the loudest as I could and coughed a few afterwards.

He turned as I caught up to him.

He smiled back at me and chuckled a bit, "Took you a while."

"I needed *cough* permission." I coughed again from yelling too loud.

"Ooh?"

"Anyways lets get going to the castle!" I cheered loudly, yet way quieter than before.


	3. The Hatters and My Problem

_**Hey o! Kyoushu here! It seems my younger sister and brother (twins) have got back on fanfiction a while ago and didnt tell me!  
>Well if you got a chance you should check out their fanfics to. They work together and write better than I do (sadly).<br>Their name is Ryoushu. Well anyways thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I hope you guys and gals would stay with me as I continue this series and possibly make another series. (Little life story that happened earlier) So me and a few friends were talking and somehow we started to point people out and see what character from any anime/manga they looked or acted like. So we pointed out some people and started laughing of the outcomes we came up with. And this one guy (I swear I saw him multiple times) was dancing in the mall we were at and you could hear one of us say 'TK!', but then he landed and started talking to some girls and two more answers came up, 'Dr. Shamal!' and 'Tamaki!'. then he looked over where we were and saw us laughing and started walking our way. I walked up front to greet him and he put on the biggest smile I've ever seen. 'Only one thing missing. Is what I thought just when he said, "Do you know which way to hottopic? I swore it was that way, but I couldnt find it and I felt like I've been going in circles." Just then I started laughing and he stared at me calm, but scary looking. I pointed out his direction (which was the other way) and yelled,'ACE!'. ahah tell me you understood that.  
>Weelllllll thanks for reading that! ENJOY :DDDDD<strong>___

**3. At the Hatter's Mansion**

"Ace-nii! We past that same tree seven times!"

"How do you know that? I'm positive the castle is this way..."

"I marked that tree with the knives Gray-Onii-sama gave me earlier."

- Flash Back -

"Wait, Sera." Gray stopped me at the door.  
>"Yes sir?" I turned around, noticing I accidentally called him 'sir'.<br>"It would be dangerous to walk around without a weapon, so take this."  
>I take the knife that Gray had gave me.<br>I flip them around a bit to see what type of knives they were.  
>"So they have these kind of knives in Wonderland to..." I thought outloud.<br>I held the knives in both my hands and stared at the blade that curved along with my arm.  
>"Wonderland is almost like Earth, huh?" I stopped staring at my newly obtained knives to look at Gray for his response.<br>"I'm not sure, I've never been to your world before..." He replied.  
>"Well, I'll be going now. Bye Gray-Onii-Sama!"<br>I close the door and run next to Ace.  
>I stared at him for a bit silently. I decided to finally say something so I showed him the knives.<br>"Gray-Onii-sama said I might need them." I messed around with them for a bit and decided to test the knives and ran towards the tree and punched an invisible person by it which cut deep into the tree.  
>I stared at the tree for a moment. "They work pretty good huh Ace-nii?"<br>"Ahah! Yupp!" Ace laughed a little more, "Well lets start going then, shall we?"

- End of Flashback -

So here we are, lost in a forest.

"That's it! Let me lead-"

"It's there!" Ace shouted, interupting the incredible beginning of my speech.

"Are you sure this is it?" I sighed a little annoyed and little relieved.

"Well there should be a short-cut around here somewhere..."

I looked at the huge building in front of us. 'Doesn't look much like a hearts castle at all...'

He walked up to the gate that surrounded the building and started to open it.

As the gate just opened not near half-way, he jumped and grabbed me along with.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"How many time do I have to tell you not to get lost on our property ever again!"

I slowly turned to the voice, annoyed at all the surprising voices and actions coming from nowhere.

There stood a man taller than me with curly blone hair and... a set of rabbit ears?

"Hey Ace-nii. Is rabbit-ears a famous fasion wear here?"

Ace started to chuckle a little bit.

"I'm not a rabbit!" the yellow-eared rabbit started to yell. "I'm just a dog with huge ears."

"Those are rabbit ears not dog ears... I'm pretty sure I know my animals." I said

By now Ace was laughing and the rabbit-in-denial was fuming.

"For the last time, I'm not a-"

"Hey, stupid rabbit, what are you doing?" The rabbit was cut off by twins.

One wore a suit of red with red eyes and a big axes (A/N I wasn't sure how to spell it). The other one was the same but his eyes were blue and his outfit was blue.

While staring at the twins for awhile I finally came to my senses.

"These kids Ace... they... they."

"They what?" Ace questioned still smiling.

"They're my size! Now I know that everyone here isn't tall!" I yelled gleefully as I ran up to them noticing they were just a little bit taller than me.

"What?" The blue one said confused.

"Are you insulting us?" the red one questioned.

"No I'm not insulting you Red. And Blue, I want to borrow some clothes."

Their mouthes formed into an 'O' they shook out of it.

"Our names aren't Red and Blue!" They both yelled.

"I'm Twiddle Dum and thats Twiddle Dee!" Dum had yelled taking his axe while Dee copied.

Noticing them taking up their axes, I reached down for the knives, God knows where I put them, and got into a fighting stance.

I looked towards Ace as he also took his sword out, still smiling.

For some unknown reason I faced forward with an idiotic grin just as bad as Ace's and waited for them to attack.

"We need to be headed to the castle, so let us through Elliot." Ace smirked in the direction of the rabbit named Elliot.

"You both would right? You would right?" I questioned a little louder the second time showing impatience in my eyes with the same smirk Ace had that seemed to piss off others.

"Dammit Ace! I told you millions of times already that this is the Hatter's Mansion and any further is the Hatter's Territory!" Elliot yelled obviously peeved as he took his gun out and started shooting Ace.

I watched for a little bit as Ace dodged every bullet while saying, "Are you sure? I swear there was a short-cut this way."

I chuckled a little bit as the twins came forward.

"Sorry," Dee started. "But Boss would cut our pay in half if anyone passed in." Dum finished as they both charged towards me as I blocked both of them.

'Damn. Knives are harder to control then swords...' I thought to myself as one of their axes cut my cheek.

I pushed them off of my knives and jumped back and hit a tree.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Boss!" The twins yelled shocked as Elliot yelled, 'Blood!', but I only saw 'blood' on MY cheek.

Just then as I was going to charge forward, the 'tree' grabbed my shoulder as I turned around, ready to cut or maybe even kill whatever or whoever it was.'

As I saw what it was behind me, I could feel my insides darken and my face fall while my eyebrows pinned together.

A man stood in front of me with a cane and a big black hat with roses and cards on it.

"Do I... know you?" I asked, my voice deepening.

"I don't think so. I believe I would've remembered a cute face like yours."

...the fuck?

I guess I might've shown an expression while I thought that because he chuckled a little bit.

"...Gay?" I asked pointing at this 'Blood' and looking towards Ace, only causing him to laugh louder.

"Pardon?" Blood questioned darkly. So he isn't all nice and flirty-ish huh?

"Kay, as in okay." I replied almost immidiately to his question with my best innocent smile.

"Hey Blood! We were just headed to the castle, but then we were stopped for practice!" Ace waved maniaclly.

"He keeps trespassing and thinking that there is a-" Elliot had started only to be cut off by Blood's hand.

"Please do not disturb the young lady. I'd hate to ruin the foreigner's days."

"Foreigner?" The all said almost in unison, either excited, surprised, or tiredly.

"So if you please, Elliot, could you show Ace and Miss..."

"Sera, Sera Lindell."

"Sera to the castle." Blood had finished as he walked out of site.

"So that's Blood-Oji-san*, you two are Dee and Dum-bochamas*, and your Ellie-tan*."

Dee and Dum looked like they brightened at their name one second, and the next second looked at each other, then Elliot, and fell to the floor laughing.

Ace chuckled a little.

"Ellie-tan is such a cute name! It suits you don't you think _Ellie-tan_?" Ace teased Elliot as he began to pull out his gun.

"What's with all the noice?" The familiar voice came back. "Elliot? I thought I told you to show them the way to the castle."

"Ara, Blood-Oji-san, I just wanted to clear things up with who was who, because I have problems with names at first, but I always end up with a good memory!" I said practically in a giddy mood.

"Oji-san? I'm not that old Miss Sera."

"Miss? And I can't call you Oji-san?" I tried to give him my best puppy-eyes.

"No."

"Please?" I asked, faking some tears to make my eyes watery.

"No."

He just won't budge! This is fun.

"Then how about Bloo-tan, Blood-chan*, Bloody-chan, or Bloody-chii*?" I asked trying to think of names I could make out of his name.

"No." Blood answered immidiately as he deadpanned a little.

"Bloody-chii it is then!" I clapped with approval earning a sigh from Blood and a chuckle from the twins and Ace.

Blood sighed once more before he sent us off.

-,-,-,-.-.-,-,-.-.-,-,-,-.-,-.-.-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Since you two need help going to the castle," Elliot started as he turned he gave a sigh of annoyance pulling Ace out of a bush on the left side and picked me up from the trail that left somewhere else on the right side. "Could you please not go making your own trails."

"I swear I saw something over there though Ellie-tan!" I whined as I kicked around a little so he's let go, which he didn't.

"The castle is that way! I know because I live there!" Ace laughed as he began to walk back where he was before Elliot picked him up.

Elliot walked to him carrying me with one arm and dragging Ace with the other.

"Really, you two are such a handfull. How could you two be so directionally challenged?" He questioned tiredly.

"I have no idea, but this is uncomfortable and my legs are numb." I yawned as I pointed to my neck where he grabbed hold of to carry me.

"Oh yeah!" Elliot lightly blushed,"Sorry Miss... Sera was it?"

"Yeah, that was my name Ellie-tan." I replied yawning and sitting down.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Elliot asked cutely as he tilted his head to the side.

Ace looked around for a while, walking in circles, then finally sat.

"I forgot I needed to borrow some clothes from Dee bochama and Dum-bochama." I said as I tried to get up, but fell back leaning on Elliot for support.

"Be carefull. And why would you need to borrow those brats clothes? They're boys." Elliot

"Sera is a boy too! Didn't you know, Elliot?" Ace showed off his grin as Elliot just stood there dumbfounded.

I stood there for a second as Elliot was still shocked at his mistake when it hit me.

"Ace-nii, how did you know I was a guy? I don't remember ever telling you."

"Well I could get there on my own, you two have fun!" Ace yelled waving as he turned and walked into the bushes on some random trail he made on his own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me and Elliot just stood there, dumbfounded and shocked.

"Uhm... well, lets get going before it actually becomes nighttime." I said sternly, almost like an order, so I could break the silence somehow.

"Ah! Uh, right." Elliot tried to make out staring at me with a face that said, 'seriously?' and in this case it said, 'are you really a boy?'

"A-are you really a-"

"Yes."

It was silent as I slowly got pissed from his stares that had changed from, 'I wanna make sure,' to a plain relieved face that said, 'I'm pretty sure that damned directionally-challenged knight is playing a trick on me,' and all this lead back to the, 'what if he really is a guy.'

"A-are you really-" Elliot stamerred as I cut him off.

"YES! I'M SURE! YOU WANNA CHECK?" I yelled in my 'paranoid from your looks' mode.

He stepped back a little puzzled and frightened. "S-sorry I-I guess I sh-shouldn't talk about this anymore..."

"Damn right, that's the hundreth time you asked that since we started walking back!" I snapped back at him.

Elliot must've felt bad because his ears dropped as I fumed and turned forward and started walking again.

"S-sorry again..." He appologized as his ears lowered closer to his face.

That cute-ish face he made, made me feel worse than he probably felt.

"Ellie-tan." I started as he stared at me with the same face still.

"I'm really sor-" He stopped talking and flinched as soon as I stood on my tippy-toes and petted his head, being carefull not to touch his ears.

He looked up at me with question on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I was a little annoyed and took it all out on you."

He took this all in slowly and had to register it and once he understood it he spoke with a shocked and relieved expressions.

"Wait, Sera, is this-"

"Look its the mansion! Last one there is a rotten egg!" I yelled so he wouldn't say what I hoped he wouldn't.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled after me as I ran to the gate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I win!" I yelled victoriously as Elliot came behind me panting a little bit.

"Yeah yeah, lets just go in and get what you need." He said opening the gate.

Almost immidiately after Elliot had opened the gate, the twins, Dee and Dum, had came out, noticed me, then ran and tackled me.

"Onee-chan*!" Dee seemed excited as he said this. "You're back to play with us!" Dum had said as excited as Dee.

At this time the only thing I could think up was, 'Onee-chan? They think I'm a girl to? And ever since that Blood guy came they acted all nice to me... weird.'

"You guys are slacking off on your job again! Get back to work!" Elliot sneered at them as they pouted.

"Shut up stupid rabbit." Dum started as he pulled on my arms. "Yeah, we wanna play with Onee-chan!" Dee added.

"You brats! He doesn't have time to play with you!" Elliot sneered at them.

Right when it looked like the twins were going to argue I spoke up, "Well I was wondering if I could stay, take a bath, and sleep here since its already dark."

All three of them just stared at me for a bit. Then, I'm not sure if I was just seeing things, but it seemed as if the twins gave off an evil smirk just for an instant.

Just thinking of this sent shivers down my spine.

"Well then" Dee started as he grabbed my left arm. "Lets go play in our room before we bathe." Dum said smiling. "Wai-" Elliot tried to stop us, but the twins already ran pulling me. Well it couldn't be anything too bad right?

WRONG.

The moment we went into the room, and they let go of my eyes, I got up and ran to the door.

I tried to open the door, only to find out that it was locked. I turned to look behind me while my hands still tried to unlock the door, but then they started pulling my arms. I kept my ground until a puff of smoke came and they turned older.

"WHA- THATS NOT FAIR!" I yelled as I finally unlocked the door and ran out slipping my hands out of their grasp.

I tried my best to get away, but I realized a pain in my chest.

Shit. Not now.

I turned to see them running after me. "Onee-chan come back!"

Just before I turned my head foward I ran into something. Out of instinct I grabbed something that felt like a shirt and hid behind it with my other hand gripping my chest where I felt the pain and kept panting, eyes closed.

I opened an eye to see why they haven't caught me. I noticed they were stopped in front of the object that I was hiding behind, now in their child form.

"You two get back to work or I'll cut your pay in half." The voice said sternly.

They pouted a bit then they had finally left from my sight.

"You're okay now young lady." Blood's voice said. Haha, I guess I got saved by him, huh?

I tried to reply, but instead just fell to the floor, the pain getting worse every second.

"H-hey Blood have you seen- Sera! You okay?" Its Elliots voice. He's a very kind person. Just like Alice. The complete OPPOSITE of THEM.

I kept panting as Elliot leaned down towards me. "It... hurts." I tried to make out the words as best as I could.

"Sera?... Sera. Sera!" He kept saying my name as my vision started to blur.

Blood had picked me up, not even saying anything and brought me to his room and layed me on the couch as I had finally passed out.

kyoushu loves who? Kyoushu loves you. You love who? You love Kyoushu!3 ahah :)

**_Older brother had another attack (heehee) and thus will end the chapter for now. I just wanted you to know that I'm not on crack, but I just simply wanted to _**

**_act like the me I will be when school starts (It'll start in 2 weeks) well hope you enjoyed! Please R&R :) and if possible please give me some ideas. BTW I accept fan art :P_**


	4. Sera Is A Real Doll!

_**Hey**__** Its been a while!  
>You must hate me for not uploading in sooooo long!<br>My brother said he's going to kill me, but his twin thinks it's funny! (If you didn't know Sera is Elijah I call him Sera because that is what we called him when we were little. If you haven't read any of their fanfics you should! They will be updating soon I know because I decided to make two fan pics for them and maybe more later on for their character's James Monrey and Paul White. Read Ryoushu's fanfics to know more about this!  
>Eliyah: Hey! This is half of Ryoushu!<br>Elijah: And this is the other half...  
>Y:Just wanted you guys to know we love you and your amazing!<br>J: And that we will be updating soon...  
>Y: By the way! Fanobu (Ellie) doesn't own any of the characters but Sera!<br>J: She doesn't own me though...  
>Y:Enjoy the fanfic!<br>J: Hey...**_

**_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

Sera Is A Real doll!

_**Sera POV**_

"Sera? SERA!" Elliot's voice drowned as I fainted into the dark matter that surrounded me.

_**3rd Person POV**_

"SERA!" Elliot still shouted even though Sera has already fainted.

"Elliot." Blood said slightly getting annoyed. "Be quiet, the Lady Sera has already passed out. Let her sleep."

Elliot just nodded and calmed down a bit. "Well I'll just-"

"Be getting to work now, right?" Blood stated more than asked as he lifted Sera off the ground and headed to his office.

Elliot just stared after him for a bit then shrugged. "Better go finish my work..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Blood's POV**_

I walked into my office after dissmissing Elliot and layed Sera on the couch.

Watching her for a brief moment I realized, she's breathing very hard and sweating.

Walking towards her I placed my hand on her forehead and instantly brought it back. She's burning up badly!

I don't really understand how anyone could get sick so fast. Maybe she has a really bad imune system?

I just stood lost in my thoughts til I thought of something... she must really be burning more since she's wearing that dress, and it might be tight to wear causing her to have lack of air.

I smirked as I walked towards her and started undoing Sera's clothes a little bit.

My smirk grew as I began to see the top of her chest, but as soon as I revealed her chest I froze.

"...What?" I thought as my eyes widened.

'Get yourself into character! If she er.. he see you like this it could ruin your reputation Blood!' I screamed to myself in my head.

'Wait... just maybe she has a really flat chest and hasn't even started to grow yet... yeah.. that has to be it.' I tried to logic with myself. 'I'm just glad Nightmare isn't around to hear me freak out like this.'

I dazed out for a moment. 'What if she was just flat chested? But what if it wasn't and she's a he? Dammit... there is only one way to find out...'

Looking down at her...his... ITS legs, I hesitated before acting upon my thoughts.

'I just hope it doesn't wake up before I find out what it is...'

_**Sera's POV**_

I felt alot of heat and I could barely breath. 'Damned dresses so freaking tight!' I silently cursed to myself.

"That's not very ladylike of you." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

"Well I'm sorry Nightmare-sama. I will practice on being more ladylike if you go to the hospital." I curtsied with an evil smile on my face.

Nightmare paled as he replied, "I-it's okay Sera... Y-you can b-be however y-you like."

I was suddenly able to breathe better and was less hot, but i had decided to reply.

"Thank you Nightmare-sama! That's very kind of you!" I smiled victoriously.

He smiled back gently, "Anything for you Sera."

I turned around a little confused, "Why?"

"Didn't I tell you? I love you, and everyone will also grow to love you to."

I blushed a light pink trying to keep it down to where it wasn't really noticeable. "What are you talking about? You're not gay."

"I wasn't gay, but turns out we might all be gay..." Nightmare let out as the dream realm had started to crumble.

"I... guess I'll see you later..." I said still a little flustered.

He just smiled as I had woken up only to find Blood... on me... taking off my underwear...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-.-.-.-

"WHAT THE FUCKING GAY HATTER!" I yelled as I leaped off the couch like a ninja.

Blood just seemed to be a bit surprised as he quickly recomposed himself, but panic showed a bit in his cold eyes.

"WHAT? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" I yelped out as I opened the door slowly.

"Wait-" Blood had started as I looked out the door seeing Dee and Dum messing with Elliot just on pause as they stared in the room, and cutting him off.

"WHY? SO YOU CAN DO SOMETHING PERVERTED TO ME?" I asked him obviously pissed and surprised.

"I'm not gay okay? I just wanted to know if you were a guy." Blood said in a pissed deep tone.

"Pshhh! More like your trying to find out IF I WERE GAY!" I yelled running down the hall stopping where Elliot, Dee, and Dum were.

Dee and Dum were laughing on the floor as Elliot was just stared in shock.

I asked Dee and Dum for some of their clothes and they gave me a mix matched of their clothes.

Red hat, blue shirt, red pants, and blue shoes.

I decided to go bath to get my mind off of what had happened with Blood and Nightmare.

I was thinking about it for a long time, til I realized how great the bath felt.

But of course the good times never last because at that moment the four members of the Hatter residence all came in.

'Maybe I could use one of them to wash my back and hair...'

"Well young SIR Sera... What might you be doing in here?" Blood questioned with a smirk on his face.

Good thing I still got them knives on me even in the bath... just in case.

"Obviously not trying to rape little boys. Just trying to take a bath in peace gay hatter." I sneered as Dee and Dum chuckled.

I ignored whatever Blood had said to me and greeted Elliot. "Hey Ellie-tan, you come to take a bath too? Dee and Dum bouchama to it seems." I smiled still completely ignoring Blood. "It's your bath come right in."

Eliot seemed to blush a bit as he and the other two came in around me.

Blood looked at Elliot, "Did you know Sera was male Elliot?"

Elliot jumped a bit, "W-well I just found out a bit ago."

He just humphed and walked away. "I'll just shower today instead of taking a bath."

Elliot stared after him for a bit as his ears drooped which made me feel bad for him.

I reached up towards his head and started petting him as his ears twiched.

He looked towards me as I smiled and he smiled back.

"Its okay Ellie-tan. Bloody-chii is mad at me not you. Its not possible for anyone to hate you." His ears rose as I said this while you hear the twins messing around in the background.

"You mean it?" He said looking in my eyes.

"Yes, I promise."

Elliot beamed brightly at this. "I love you Sera!" I guess he means like a friend? I've never seen a guy say it to a guy before though... Oh well.

"I love you to Ellie-tan." I smiled but then the twins shot Elliot in his ears with their water guns.

Shocked at the sudden interuption I looked at the twins. "What about us Onii-chan? You love us to?"

I chuckled a bit. "Yes I guess I love you two too."

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Elliot yelled as he chased them around. By now I have already burst out laughing.

After a while I got the twins to wash my back [after all their arguing over who should do it first] and Elliot still washing my hair. Just then I could tell he noticed something.

He went in front of me and said, ' you look alot like the clockmaker.'

I will just guess that is Julius. "I don't think I look like Julius-otou-sama at all [besides the hair and eyes color of course.]"

" I think you guys look exactly the same, but your shorter."

"Ahah whatever." I said as I dried myself off already getting my mix matched clothes.

"Haha but its true." He laughed along with me.

Then the twins came over to me after I got my clothes on and kept hugging me.

"You brats! Quit bothering Sera and go to work now that your done bathing!" Elliot scowled at the twins who were still clinging on me.

"Stupid rabbit!" Dum started. "You just want to keep Sera to yourself!" Dee finished.

Elliot lightly blushed and raised his voice, "I-its not like that! You b-better get t-to work before Blood cuts your p-pay again!"

Dee and Dum pushed over Elliot and blew raspberries at him then left.

I tried to make it to where Elliot wouldn't fall, but only to make it worse.

I fell over and on top of Elliot as I accidentally knocked over the towels which fell upon us.

"Ouch..." I silently said as I rubbed the back of my head.

I realized how clumzy I am... just now.

I was thinking about my clumziness til I remembered Elliot underneath me.

"Ellie-tan! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His face lit a brightish pink color [which was kinda cute]. I swear Elliot would make a perfect girl... I never said that...

Anywaysssss... Elliot replied with a whisper of an 'okay.'

"Well..." I said awkwardly. "I guess I will be making my way to the castle now..."

Starting to walk out the door, I felt something grab my arm. "Ellie-tan?"

"I will show you where to go because you have no sense of direction." He said with a dead serious face.

I laughed as he showed me the way.

-.-.-.-,-,-,-.-.-.-

"You _sure_ its not that way?" I asked as Elliot carried me.

"I'm 100% positive." Elliot sighed. "It's right there don't you see it?"

Woah... It's huge, red, and really... frilly looking...

"This is it?" I asked as Elliot brought me to the gate.

I saw some more faceless guards, but these ones were cards.

They raised their weapons when they saw us.

"This is as far as I can go since its a different territory." Elliot said as he put me down. "I'll see you sometimes later Sera!"

"Later Ellie-tan!" I waved as I turned and walked in.

At first the guards stopped me seeing I was with Elliot.

But before they could do anything Ace came from the bushes.

The soldiers greeted him back as he saw me. "Oh Sera! You made it!"

I laughed a bit "I'm more surprised that you actually made it..."

"Come come!" He laughed showing me inside as the guards moved away.

As we went into the castle I saw Usagi-chan and I believe the queen of the castle.

"Vivaldi! Sera has come to see you!" Ace laughed as he twirled my ribbon in his hands.

Wait... I patted my head to make sure it was there, which it wasn't. When did he take my ribbon?

I reached to try get my ribbon back as I heard a big crash behind me as I looked around.

All I saw was Usagi-chan on the floor face first.

"Are you okay Usagi-chan?" I asked helping him up.

"I'm perfectly fine now that you're here!" He smiled his goofy smile before continuing. "And my name is Peter."

"Okay Peter-san?" I asked.

"Just Peter, and I'm so glad you care about me!" He jumped and started clinging to me.

"Peter, at least act more civilized or its off with your head!" Said the queen Vivaldi I think her name was.

She walked down towards where we were and examined me.

"I must fix you up right now!" She beamed more than yelled while dragging me down the hallway when I quickly snatched my ribbon back.

So she brought me into what I believe was her room.

It was full of the cutest stuffed animals ever!

I was messing with some while Vivaldi told me all about her secret spot for cute things.

I stopped messing with them when Vivaldi said she wanted to fix me up now. "Oujo-sama it really wouldn't be necessary to do so. I mean-"

"Vivaldi, just Vivaldi, and I am going to fix you up because I want to." She smiled at me.

'She's really beautiful..' I thought to myself.

"Well okay then Vivi-nee-sama." She beamed even more than before when I accepted and maybe also because of her name.

She pulled a few things out from her closet that I couldn't quite see.

Vivaldi then walked behind me taking out my ponytail that I just put up and went back to her closet where she set her things down.

"I really love cute things." Her majesty had said lightly. "And your pretty cute yourself Sera."

I blushed and looked down. Okay I'm use to being called cute, but for some reason this was different. "Thank you Vivi-nee-sama."

She turned around holding a few dresses and a make-up case.

"Are you going to get dressed? Do you want me to leave for a bit?" I asked as I got up.

She just sat me down and tied my hands together [and pretty tight at that]. I looked up at her with confusion.

She just smiled maniatically at me. I reached at where my knives were, to find they were removed on the other side of the room.

My eyes widened in realization of what was going to happen. I looked up and screamed, I screamed louder than any girl I have ever heard, and possibly a higher note than Justin Beiber could hit.

"HELP ME! VIVI-NEE-SAMA IS GOING TO- MMPH!" I yelled out as Vivaldi gagged me with a towel.

'SHIT! SHE'S GOING TO FUCKING DRESS ME UP!'

I guess it still horrifies me to this day even though I was always being dressed up.

-,-,-,-.-.-.-,-,-,-.-.-.-

_**3rd Person POV**_

Meanwhile Peter and Ace were arguing only to be interupted by a scream.

"HELP ME! VIVI-NEE-SAMA IS GOING TO- MMPH!"

Both of them looked up a bit confused along with an awkward silence.

Ace broke it by saying, "...That sounded like Sera..."

Peter started running with concern and anger on his face yelling, "I'M COMING MY BELOVED!"

**_/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_**

**_Hey! I will start uplaoding alot more since I get really bored easily and since its easy to do homework during school or *cough* get others to do it for you *cough*  
>Well I love all my haters readers and reviewers!<br>Hope to see you guys and gals review again sometime!  
>LATER!<em>**


	5. The Stay At The Heart Castle

_**5. The Visit At Heart's Castle**_

_**Hey! I love updating this it really makes my day! Well I especially like this chapter. But I was watching Dr. Phil with a girl named Hannah who would yell, curse, and hurt her mother and I just couldn't help help but think that if that was me... lets just say I'd be in lockdown XD, but I personally don't like Dr. Phil telling people how to run their lives and crap like hes above all... but o well..Poor Sera... Hmmm... what will happen in this chapter? Will Sera survive his newly ound beauty? Well at the bottom underneath the story I will answer the questions you all asked. Enjoy!**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

'Ugh! I don't want to hurt Vivi-nee-sama, but I don't want to get dressed even more!' Sera thought as he had cold sweat coming down his cheek.

Sera kept struggling his way until he had finally got out of Vivaldi's grasp and ran.

He ran towards the door and tried to open it, but instead ran straight into it.

On the other side of the door there was a faceless maid that had locked the door with scrunched up eyebrows, 'Sorry Sera-sama...'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sera screetched as Vivaldi got ahold of him once more removing his shirt and getting the dress.

"You really are cute Sera!" the red queen squealed at the half naked girly-boy.

Sera blushed a deep shade, 'I always messed around with girls, but I never thought one would go as far as to strip me or even dress me up.' Sera thought still blushing like a mad man with teary eyes while he looked up at Vivaldi.

'She really is a sight though...' He blushed a darker shade, well... if that was possible.

Vivaldi stopped for a bit as her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Sera on the floor with no shirt and teary eyed. "We really want you to wear this instead now!"

Vivaldi got up and went back to the closet and pulled something else out that looked like a indigo and baby-blue plaid jacket with fur on the inside and lines the hood along with some black jeans and shoes.

As Sera was about to get up, he accidentally stepped on Vivaldi's dress and she fell on top of him.

With almost perfect timing you heard shooting outside the door and smashed the doors down.

They took a look at the duo that lay on the floor.

From their point of view it seemed like a vicious desperate beauty on top of a small helpless gir- I mean boy who has been stripped from the waist up and forced down to the point to where he was crying.

Vivaldi looked up at the two, "What an annoying disturbance."

"What'd you do to Sera?" Peter gave a horrified yell while Ace laughed.

"Ahahah! I didn't know that you were into that kind of stuff and even cute things!" the directionally challenged knight laughed out.

At first everyone was confused, but then Vivaldi was the first to get it and shoved them all out of her room besides Sera of course while Peter kept complaining about wanting Sera to go with him.

"You will get to see him after we make him even more beautiful! Now stop being a pest and get out!" Vivaldi yelled out of annoyance, which grew by the second.

"Uh..." Sera whispered out to stop the awkwardness that stopped him from talking for some reason.

"Here. Put on this outfit and keep it along with this dress and this tux." The queen rushed Sera as he put it on as fast as he could and put the other clothes in the bag so he didn't anger the queen any farther.

After he put on the outfit he sat down with the queen in front of him fixing up his face, "Men are so... ugh! You know what I mean? Besides you, Sera. You're nice and cute, one ideal of a real gentleman! Why couldn't all men be like you?" She whined to me as I put my hair up.

"There! All done! We made you a masterpeice even though we didn't make you look girly... You should put all men to shame!"

"Ahah..." Sera chuckled nervously as he observed himself. His bangs were spread across his face and his hair up. He has light makeup making his face stand out a bit with some eyeliner. He also has an indigo and baby-blue plaid jacket with an outlined hood that has fur. His pants were black skinny jeans and had chains hanging loose off the pants and his shoes were dark black and silver colored high tops.

"...I like the outfit... thank you Vivi-nee-sama!" Sera thanked as he walked out the door, only to meet with a glomp from Peter.

"Are you okay, Sera?" Peter asked full of worry. "What is with your clothes? Why do they look like that of a guy?"

"Well it's beca-" Sera had decided to speak up only to be cut-off by Ace.

"She is a he!" Ace made out scratching the back of his head with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"WHAT?" Peter yelled getting off with the funniest shocked expression.

"Your expression is very amusing right now Usa-chan. And to think that you loved me without even knowing." Sera said with a fake sad voice.

Peter's ears drooped. "I...Sera...man..."

"Uh... Well I'll be heading towards the Clover Tower to drop off the bags... soooo... yeah..." Sera said backing up to the door.

"Bye Vivi-nee-sama, Ace-ni, and Usa-chan!" Sera said dashing out the door.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Hey! I got some questions from a few of my readers and I thought I should stop being a lazy booty and answer them! So the next chapter should be up around tomorrow and if not I'm very sorry .  
>First question is from *drum roll* Theif in the Abyss! It asks 'Does Sera care if he wears a dress or not?' the truth is he does, but prefers to go around in clothes. He absolutely hates it if you force it on him and if he puts it on himself, it needs to be matching his swagger ahah!<br>The second question is from *a loud silence of cheers*Seo Hyunee! The question is 'Does Sera act cute on purpose?' Why yes. Most of the time he does to get whatever he wants or just for fun. He does sometimes even in real life *laughs*  
>Well I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review and give some ideas, questions, and thoughts on this! I take requests and what not! Ciao~ ^^<strong>_


	6. The Problems

_**6. The Problems Here**_

_**Hey-o! Long time no see! Just kidding I saw you yesterday, but it is always nice for you guys to read this anyways. I love you readers for reviewing and just even taking the time to actually read it. I was told to tell you guys that **__**Ryoushu**__** will be trying to upload one chapter at a time starting today! So yeah... That is pretty much it though... And to Kira-chan Eli said hi! But yes Elijah has gotten sick so he hasn't been talking alot and it doesn't help that his twin, Eliyah, is always messing with him so he is just sitting in the corner telling Eliyah ideas for the works they have. But he should be getting better and healthy soon I hope! This will show what he does other than that though... It is based on him but not everything that happens in the story is true, but he does act like this... Well anywayssss...Enjoy the story and guess what?  
>I DON'T OWN JOKERCLOVER/HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE AT ALLLLLLLL! (Besides the plot)**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

"Ugh... It always gets colder around the Clover Tower..." Sera said as he stuffed his hands into his pocket still holding the bag somehow.

Sera opened the door to the lobby in the tower only to see Nightmare bundled by the fireplace with a thick blanket, Gray working, and Julius also working, but on clocks.

He sat by Nightmare glaring at the fire, placing the bag besides him.

Everyone just sat staring at Sera while the said one glared at the fire.

"Uh..." Nightmare started a bit nervous reading Sera's thoughts and what happened in the last chapter (A/N: because Nightmare read my mind and knows the whole thing is a fanfic XD).

"Are you okay?" Gray questioned getting up from his work to help the poor boy.

Nightmare tried scooting away due to the deadly aura being emitted from the boy only to run into the wall besides him.

"..."

"Uhm... Sera?" The lizard was worried about the younger male.

The silence had gotten Julius interested in what happened with Sera, and as he finished up on the clock he was working on, he got up to see Sera's face.

"Pfft!" Julius tried to keep his chuckles quiet as he sat back down and began working again.

"Whats wrong with Sera?" Gray asked curiously. "Sera?"

The cold incubus was curious of what could possibly make Julius laugh.

He first just read his thoughts, then went to prove them wrong or right by checking for himself.

"Oh..ahah..." Nightmare backed off while he giggled a bit (yes giggled).

The ex-assassin felt left out and very very curious about what could possibly be so funny and took a look himself.

"...He's sleeping..." Gray said quietly with a light blush.

Nightmare burst out laughing, "I can't believe you were talking to him while he was sleeping!"

Gray blushed a bit darker, "Well I will be taking him to his room... I guess..."

As he put an arm under him and one on his back to carry him, Sera moaned and laid back on his arm.

'How cute. If only he was my actual little brother.' Gray thought to himself causing Nightmare to chuckle a bit.

Gray had glared back before he entered the hallway to go to drop Sera off in his room.

Halfway there Sera yawned and turned around while Gray still carried him, but for some reason he emitted a deadly aura for some reason.

The lizard just stared at Sera's face while wondering what he could possibly be mad at, but just then Sera's eyes flashed open shocking Gray.

Sera rolled out of Gray's grasp as he muttered something on the lines of murdering his nightmares or something.

Gray just followed still puzzled of his awakening so suddenly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Nightmare's POV**_

Sera may be asleep, but I'm still messing with him.

It really is very fun messing with people while they sleep.

I chuckled alot just now until I heard a bang while the door swang open.

My face paled, well... it got more pale.

Impossible. This is impossible.

I realized that Gray had seen Sera glare at me, and questioned in his thoughts what I did.

I only smiled nervously and shrugged.

But wait!... I'm talking to Sera right now in my thoughts... so how is Sera walking right here and now in front of me?

"H-hi Sera... w-what are you doing here? How?" I stuttered out.

Wait! He doesn't have any thoughts at all!

"I'm going to kill you for making me believe everything you had told me in the dream!" Sera attempted to yell before he wobbled and fell.

Sera struggled back up to his feet with the help of Gray.

I sighed out after being tense for a while, 'so he is only sleepwalking... with his eyes open...'

He wobbled by Julius' desk (who was still working on his clocks) and he wobbled over and grabbed the nearest thing, which just happened to be a bucket of clocks, which sent them flying across the room and breaking.

Julius sprang up from the spot he was sitting and glared at Sera who struggled back up only to fall again.

"Sera!" Julius yelled with obvious fury as he went to pick up the clocks.

Man do I feel bad for Sera right now! I mean he is sleeping so he doesn't really know what he just did.

_**Julius' POV**_

"Sera!" I practically roared out as I felt fury surge through my body like a volcano.

I just finished those clocks! It took me a long LONG time to do it to!

"Sit down right here by my chair!" I yelled as I went back to my chair to work on the ones that had broken the most.

I watched as Sera perked up, almost exactly like a dog would've, and scrambled to my side.

He just sat there, legs folded, glaring at Nightmare who looked uncomfortable under his gaze.

I smirked, 'Maybe he will actually work now.'

Nightmare perked up and startedto whine about how he wouldn't do any work which had probably reminded Gray about the work and he dragged him away to do it much to Nightmare's dismay.

I looked down to Sera, who was glaring at the door Nightmare left from with his eyes halfway open.

'Maybe I should start scolding him to be more careful, and thankfully only one was damaged badly.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**3rd Person POV**_

It has been a good 10 minutes and Sera was now staring at Julius with his round eyes and sometimes he would doze off every now and then only to snap back to reality.

Julius has noticed this awhile ago and has been feeling uncomfortable underneath Sera's hard concentrated gaze.

"...Sera..." Julius said looking down at the younger boy who perked up.

"Yes... Julius-tou-sama...?" Sera questioned really tired, but still trying to stay awake to hear what he was going to be told.

"Can you stop staring at me?"

"Huh?" The boy asked as he tipped his head cutely to the side.

"Please?" Julius asked almost begging.

"Oh... sure..." Sera replied as he stood up and turned around in circles for a bit.

This had annoyed Julius, which to him, was even worse than being stared at.

At first he tryied to hold the annoyance on the inside, but it took the best of him as he yelled out of annoyance after he finished his last clock.

"Sera! Please... Stop doing that..."

"Oh... okay sorry..." Julius looked at him while he plopped himself on the floor.

'Is he okay? Something might be wrong with him... maybe he is tired...' Julius sighed as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You can-" Julius started.

"I'm hungry..." Sera whispered to where no one could hear.

"...What?" Julius asked a bit puzzled.

"Nothing..." Sera replied shaking his head so his ribbon came out of his hair.

"You know you can-" Julius tried again.

"Oops! My ribbon fell out...ahah..ha.." Sera bobbed to the sides as he giggled a bit.

"You can sleep if you want." Julius said fastly so he couldn't be interrupted again.

"Oh...yay.." Sera stated monotonely as his hands went in the air slowly dropping and his voice fading.

A vein popped for Julius. It irritated him, the way Sera said it, but he kept it to himself.(like a good boy)

While Julius thought of things, he felt a like press against his leg.

The older long haired man stared at the smaller one that lay against his leg sleeping.

He sighed with a tiny smile and picked him up, but before Julius could get up, the younger boy gripped his hair.

Julius almost dropped Sera and let out a small yelp.

"That hurt..." Julius winced and sat down realizing the boy wouldn't let go anytime soon.

Julius realized he had nothing else to work on and all the clocks were done.

He sighed. If he got up his hair would bring pain from a gentle tug.

'I guess I'll just sit here then...' Julius thought while looking down at Sera who slept legs dangling off his lap and back resting on Julius' arm.

Julius sighed as he decided to sleep.

"Oh well... just today I guess'...

_**/\/\/\/\/\\**_

_**So right now my two cousins came over and one is borrowing my phone and this one guy who likes me texted me and they are making fun of me right now, but I guess I don't care much because I have this feeling no matter what happens he will like me -.- but a few hours ago they told him I was reading the dictionary and he asked me out they said ahahah uhm...no! and now he asked what I was doing and they said still reading the dictionary and I got as far as the 'Hs' Yeah... I'm that good... the last text they sent said, 'Yeah...h...like horse...in the dictionary...I'm reading... like I said...' so yeah and like I said...Elijah has been acting awkward and quietish, but yeah I get my inspiration to write based on what he does. So yeah... Later! **_


	7. ADOPTION

_**UP FOR ADOPTION! I lost all feelings for this story and fast... I'm sorry for those who wanted it to continue... The first person that sends me a PM on adopting this story will be the one with it.**_


End file.
